Fore!
by Shayken Destiny
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Marik take their yamis golfing! Naturally, chaos is sure to follow . . . Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Morning

Shayken Destiny: Well, it's almost golf season, and I was bored . . . not a good combination. Therefore, from a weird mind, a piece of paper, and a blue pen, this fic was born.

Bakura: Get to the point already!!!!!!!

Y. Marik: Yeah! What are we doing THIS time???????!!!!!!! Do we FINALLY get to take over the world???!!!

Shayken Destiny: Nope! Even better! You get to learn how to play golf!!!!!!! (as you might have guessed from the title . . . .)

Yugi: Oh no.

Shayken Destiny: Oh yes! It will be GREAT fun! The yamis being around all those metal clubs, and golf balls, and golf carts . . . .

Yugi: Well, I'm going to go evacuate Japan now.

Shayken Destiny: Not yet!!! You have to do the disclaimer first!

Yugi: -sigh- Shayken Destiny does NOT own Yu-gi-oh! or anything having to do with golf; she just plays it (golf).

Shayken Destiny: That's right! And just so you know, Bakura is Yami Bakura and Ryou is the hikari. Marik is the hikari and Yami Marik is obviously the yami.

Other references:

Yami Bakura: Tombrobber

Yami Marik: Tombkeeper

Yami: Pharaoh

Note: The yamis will all be in their own "physical" form, and this will NOT be a Yaoi or shouenen-ai fic.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Normal Morning

One fine, spring day, everything started out as usual. All was well in the stillness of the morning . . .

-beep-

"AUGH! DIE, EVIL BOX!!!"

"Yami, wait, it's – "

-be – - -pop-

. . . except for Yami banishing Yugi's alarm clock to the Shadow Realm, of course . . . .

Early risers delighted in the peacefulness of dawn . . .

"Hehehehehe . . ."

-thump-

"AAAHHHH!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Will you _please_ stop doing that?!"

. . . until Bakura jumped down from his hiding place on top of the dresser, where he had been lying in wait in order to scare Ryou . . . .

The birds sang sweetly in the trees . . .

"Leave the birds alone!"

CRASH

. . . and Y. Marik jumped out the window trying to get his revenge on the birds for singing and waking him up.

Normal indeed. But on this particular morning, something would happen that would change their lives . . . forever! Muhahahaha – ahem, moving on. It all started with Marik. Yugi, Ryou, and their yamis were at Yugi's house, waiting for Marik to arrive.

"Why do you suppose Marik wants to meet us here so early, Yugi?" asked Ryou.

"I don't know, but I don't have all day." said Yugi. "I have to get _another_ alarm clock."

"Ha!" laughed Bakura. "Did the stupid Pharaoh send it to the Shadow Realm again?"

"It startled me!" protested Yami as Bakura began to snicker uncontrollably.

Just then, Marik ran breathlessly into the room.

"Sorry I'm late! It was a long run!" he panted.

"Why didn't you just ride your motorcycle?" asked Ryou.

"Well, it's in the shop being repaired because my _yami_ decided to take it for a little ride . . ." explained Marik, shooting his yami a dirty look. "Fortunately, he didn't hit anybody; he crashed into a tree before anything could happen."

"Anyways," he continued. "I wanted you to know that I won free admission to Green Hills Golf Course!"

"So?" asked Bakura. "What does that have to do with us?"

"We're all going to play golf there today!" exclaimed Marik.

"Wait a minute." said Yugi. "What about our yamis? They don't know how to play . . . ."

"We'll teach them!" said Marik enthusiastically. "It can't be that hard, can it? C'mon, guys! What could possibly go wrong?"

Yugi and Ryou glanced back at their yamis, who were whispering in a group.

Yami turned around. "This 'golf' sounds like fun, Yugi," he said.

"Okay, we're going. But you'd better be on your best behavior!" said Ryou. "Yami, no banishing souls or objects, Yami Marik, no terrorizing the population, and _you_," he said, turning towardw Bakura, "absolutely no stealing!"

The yamis nodded obediently.

"All set?" asked Marik. "Then let's go!!!!!!!!!!"

The hikaris and their yamis walked out to Yugi's car. Marik got in the driver's seat, and Ryou got in on the passenger side. Yugi sat between Marik and Ryou, because he was the smallest. In the back, Yami had to sit between Y. Marik and Bakura, much to his annoyance.

"Yugi, are you _sure_ I can't sit somewhere else?" asked Yami.

"No, Yami, there aren't any more seats," replied his hikari.

"What about the trunk?" asked Yami. "Can I ride in that?"

"Yami, that's not safe!" exclaimed Yugi. "You'll be fine; it only takes 15 minutes to get there."

Yami sighed. "Fine," he said as he settled back into the seat.

Bakura reached over and poked Yami.

"Hey!" said Yami.

Y. Marik took this opportunity to poke Yami on the other side.

"Stop that!" cried Yami.

Bakura and Y. Marik grinned at each other and began to poke Yami repeatedly.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!!!!!!! STOP POKING ME!!!!!!!!" yelled Yami.

"Bakura, what have I told you about bothering Yami?" exclaimed Ryou, turning around in his seat.

"Don't bother the Pharaoh or I'll confiscate your lock picks for a month," said Bakura, mimicking Ryou. "But I wasn't bothering him on _purpose,_ hikari! I'm bored!"

"I'll turn the radio on, then," said Ryou.

"YEAH! LET'S HEAR SOME HEAVY METAL!!!!!" exclaimed Yami Marik.

"That's stupid." said Marik. "TURN ON THE RAP!!!!"

"Yugi let me listen to pop one time," said Yami. "I liked it".

"My grandpa and I listen to oldies . . . ." said Yugi.

"I prefer classical music, myself," said Ryou.

"Or we could listen to the 24-hour Polka station!" exclaimed Bakura excitedly.

Everyone turned around to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind about the music," said Marik. "We're here!"

* * *

Shayken Destiny: Muhahahaha! What horrors await them at the golf course?!

Yugi: Ra help us all.

Shayken Destiny: Should I continue this? Please review!!!! Oh, and for any of you who have read Crazy Cardplaying Yamis, this fic will not interfere with it, I will continue to update CCY, I just felt like writing this fic too.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing the Equipment

Shayken Destiny: Yes, I still exist . . . I may have dropped off the face of the internet for about a month, but I have returned with Chapter 2!!!!!!! So here it is!

Important Note: As FF.net no longer lets me use asteriks, underscores, and accents, I have been forced to make a few changes in the way I write this story. From now on, -....- will symbolize sounds. Also, some of the faces may look a bit odd, because I've had to modify them with a hyphen or a period. And I can't make the happy face at all anymore. That's all for now. Enjoy the fic!

Ryou: -ahem- Shayken Destiny does not own Yu-gi-oh!, or much of anything else.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Preparing the Equipment**

Marik: Okay, let's get started. Pharaoh, take this coin and go get us some golf balls. We're going to practice on the range a little before we go out. Bakura and Y. Marik, you guys carry these golf bags over there. Yugi, Ryou, and I are going to park the car. Don't do anything stupid, okay?

All: Okay! (each goes off to do what they were told)

Yami walked slowly down the path towards the ball machine. He stopped about a foot from it and glared at it warily, as though expecting it to attack. When it didn't move, he proceeded to cautiously walk up to it. Muttering darkly about "crazy tek-nolo-ji," he inserted the coin and pressed the button. A second later, golf balls came pouring out of the machine at lightning speed.

Yami: (jumps back) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! It's alive!!!!!!!! It's possessed!!!!!! It's coming to get me!!!!!!!! (begins running in circles) I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!! PLEASE, DON'T EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! (slips on balls and falls) X-X

Meanwhile . . .

Bakura: Okay, the bags are all here, and our hikaris aren't back yet. What should we do?

Y. Marik: Ooh, ooh, I know!!!!!! We should PRACTICE!!!!!

Bakura: But we don't even know how to _play_ golf!!!

Y. Marik: It can't be THAT hard to figure out! Besides, I heard Marik call the stick thingies in the bags "clubs . . . ."

Bakura: Oh, well, that's easy then! WE know how to use _clubs_ . . . .

Fifteen minutes later, Ryou, Marik, and Yugi came back from parking the car. They walked to the driving range to check on the two yamis. When they got there, they beheld an interesting sight: Bakura and Y. Marik were holding bent clubs and standing on broken ones that littered the torn-up sod.

Yugi: O.O

Ryou and Marik: O-O

Marik: MY CLUBS!!!!!!!

Ryou: BAKURA! WHAT DID YOU DO???!!!! (steps around mangled golf bag holder)

Marik: (kneeling next to ripped golf bags) MY BAG!!!!!

Bakura: Y. Marik said they were clubs!!! We did exactly what you're _supposed_ to do with clubs: hit each other in battle!

Ryou: O-O Bakas! It's a different kind of club!!!! The only thing you're supposed to hit is the GOLF BALL!!!!!!!!!

Y. Marik: Oops.

Marik: MY SANITY!!!!!!!!!!!! (stands up)

Ryou: -sigh- I guess we'll have to purchase new equipment in the pro shop.

Yugi: Don't you think Yami should be back by now?

Bakura: (with a hopeful gleam in his eye) Maybe he got lost?

Ryou: Bakura, that's not nice!

Y. Marik: Alright, alright, we'll go find him.

Marik: And don't do anything stupid!

Y. Marik and Bakura walked down the path that led to the ball machine. Along the way, they speculated on what was keeping Yami so long.

Y. Marik: He's probably cowering in fear from some piece of new technology . . . he never did get used to it . . .

Bakura: Remember the microwave incident? -snicker-

Y. Marik: (evil grin) How could I forget?

--------Flashback--------

Yugi: Yami! I'm running late for school! Could you heat up some oatmeal in the microwave?

Yami: Sure! The microwave is the little white box thingy, right?

Yugi: Yes!

Yami: Hmmm, now let's see . . . ah ha! Here's the right button! (presses it)

Microwave: -beep-

Yami: AAAHH!! IT'S ALIVE!!!!!!!! (runs away and cowers behind table.)

Microwave:- . . . . -

Yami: (slowly approaches again)

Microwave: - . . . . . -

Yami: -touch-

Microwave: -BEEP!-

Yami: -screams- -faints-

Yugi: - . -!

--------End Flashback--------

Bakura: HAHAHAHA!!!! I wonder what the baka pharaoh is doing now . . . .

* * *

So, what did you think? Like? Hate? Confused? Good. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I hope you'll all follow their example and review too!


End file.
